Just Like a Tattoo
by amrice101
Summary: Kendall Knight had hoped that it was going to be a relaxing, stress-free day of no work, no drama and no worries; just chilling and swimming all day but sadly, the universe couldn't even give him that for a day.


Holy monkey balls! I was just watching BTReality and as soon as Kendall's shorts fell down when he was getting out of the pool, I thought of this and I had to write it! xD

**Disclaimer!**; I would die to own Kendall, just like James does in this story ;3 Due to my change, it won't end up like it did on the show, as you will see…

* * *

Today just wasn't turning out the way Kendall planned. He had hoped that it was going to be a relaxing, stress-free day of no work, no drama and no worries; just chilling and swimming in the California sun, but sadly, the universe couldn't even give him anything as simple as that. But what did he except . . . was _any_ day in his life normal?

"What's with all the cameras?" The blonde was still half asleep and trying to rub sleep out of his eyes when he walked into 2J's living room with the rest of the guys but now he was wide awake from the bright video camera's lights and the 20-something people that were standing right in front of him, that all seemed to come out of thin air.

A greasy, sleazy, creepy looking man with slicked jet black hair stepped out from the crowd, a victorious smile on his face, "These cameras are here to tape your reality show." All their eyes widen at the news and all their hands, except James (him being comfortable with all the attention), flew down to try to cover themselves up.

"Wait, wait, wait- can we at least get some clothes on first?" Logan and Kendall nodded their heads hastily, agreeing with Carlos that being just in their boxers in front of cameras that would show this to millions of people, made them feel a little bit exposed. On the contrary, James was strutting his stuff for the good people of America to enjoy. Kendall rolled his eyes and reached out to grab James' shoulder to pull him back and calm him down. He wanted to convince whoever this was that they weren't interested in having their lives out in the open for everyone to watch. The simple touch, alone, sent little shivers down the leader's spine but he pushed them aside, trying to stay agitated at the moment.

"Nope, this is what the viewers love! Seeing cute guys like you, up close and personal!"

A smile brighter than the sun popped onto James' face as he broke out of Kendall's hold and back in front of everyone else, ready to preform once again. "I can take my shirt off if you want!" James' hand went down to the hem of his shirt to pull it up but they were smacked away by Logan, an annoyed expression written all over his face, "Please, _don't._" The taller brunette grumbled but complied with the genius' command, crossing his arms over his muscular chest.

"I don't remember us agreeing to any of this!" Kendall butted in before anything else was said, feeling a bit triumph but it didn't last long once the sleazy director spoke up again, "In your contracts, that you all signed when you first became a band, says you do." Kendall cursed under his breath, ready to strangle Griffin the next time he saw him, knowing this was all his doing.

"So . . . we have no say?" The director nodded in response to Logan's question as he smirked, knowing he had the boys beat. Kendall, exasperated, threw his hands up as he stomped out the cramped living room and back to his bedroom, the feeling of a thousand people watching him. "Hey, where are you going?" All the blonde did was roll his eyes and call back, annoyed, "To the pool! Maybe I can find some peace and quiet there!"

* * *

Kendall sighed and ran a hand down his face as he walked into the pool area, trying to relax and pretend like the whole morning had never happened. For the most part, he hadn't seen any cameras on his way to the pool, only seeing about two in the lobby and one in the elevator. He was truly surprised; he expected more from the crazy CEO.

He decided to just let the worries and stress just melt off as he dipped himself into the self-heated pool, a small moan falling out of Kendall's mouth before he was fully submerged. He leisurely swam through the relaxing water, the previous events all becoming a distant blur.

When he got to the center of the pool, he swam to the top to get the oxygen he needed. As soon as he opened his bottle green eyes, he quickly looked around for any sign of cameras, his paranoia never flattering. He took a deep breath before he dunked back into the water, a whole new set of thoughts flowing in his mind. _Why did just touching James for a few seconds make me shiver like that? I haven't had feelings like that since we left Minnesota for the first time. I can't be having feelings for him again . . . can I? _Now that he was bombarding himself with these questions, he felt like getting out of the pool and taking a nap would do him and his mind some good. Taking a look around the perimeter of the pool once again, Kendall pulled himself of the water, his body adjusting to the cool spring air.

Suddenly, the lanky blonde started to feel a draft between his legs. When he glanced down, he gasped when he saw his swim trunks around his ankles. He pulled them up fast before anyone could take a peek at his 'good stuff'. He felt relieved when he looked around the pool area to see everyone too enthralled in what they were doing to see what had just happened.

"Phew, that would have been embarrassing. . ." The words died on his tongue when he caught a glimpse of a blinking red light coming from the far right corner of the pool deck. He turned his upper-half around to stare wide-eyed at the video camera, waving his hand in front of his butt to make sure all of this was happening and that he didn't just fall asleep while he was swimming. Once the realization that the camera had caught his ass, he was in full panic mode. _No,no,no,no,no! T-This can't be happening, this is not happening. The camera did not just see my tramp stamp. _Kendall ran as fast as he could to the lobby, bumping right into the camera crew and the sleazy director; the exact people he wanted to talk to.

"Yeah . . . we have a problem. When I was getting out of the pool, the camera kinda saw, my butt." The director/producer guy quirked an eyebrow at the blonde like he was crazy.

"So?"

"So! I can't have my butt on TV! I don't want my friends in Minnesota seeing my ass! I don't want my friends here seeing it either! It's my butt, no one needs to see it!" Kendall shrieked in distress, trying to reason with the man.

"Oh Kendall, we need something to entertain the audience, and your butt, was just that!" Before Kendall could stop them, the huge crowd of people was gone in a flash, looking for the next shocking thing to be on the show, leaving Kendall in a cloud of emotions; angry, frustrated, nervous and scared. What was everyone going to say once they saw, in big, bold, black ink, _**James'**_**, **on his ass? What would James do once he found it was going to be on the show? Kendall had to figure out what to do, and fast.

* * *

"_Katie!_ Katie, I need your help! Where are you?" Kendall was desperately searching for his little sister through the entire Palm Woods' grounds; the park, pool, hallway, elevator, the whole nine yards. He was now walking through the lobby, when suddenly he let out a yelp at someone jumping onto his back, relieved to see it was only Katie.

"Oh thank god, I really need you to help me."

"What is it?"

"Do you have any clue how to erase video footage for this stupid show?" Kendall said pleadingly, trying to replicate his sister's puppy dog face, but to no avail.

"Okay, one, stop looking at me like that; it's creeping me out. Second, I may or may not have an idea of-"

The blonde let out a sigh, knowing where his baby sister was going with this, "What do you want?"

The 13 year old smirked evilly at her brother before saying, "What does that tattoo say on your butt?" Kendall froze completely, not even breathing or blinking. _B-But . . . how does she know?_

"I saw it when you got out of the pool and your trunks fell down. I was walking in the lobby, so I couldn't see it that well from far away. What does it say?"

"Please,don't make me tell you Katie, it's embarrassing enough."

"Well, when I delete-"

"I never asked you to _do it_, I asked you how. You're not seeing my butt tattoo. No one is."

"Okay, if that's what you want. But, I'm not telling you how to do it." Katie then proceeded to hop off her older brother's back and walk away, a devious smile gracing her lips.

"FINE! I'll tell you, just please, _please_ . . . help me." In the flip of a coin, Katie turned on her heels, calling her brother to follow her lead, him doing exactly that.

They walked into the elevator where Katie pushed the button to the basement; a button Kendall never knew was there.

"So, what's the tat say?" Kendall groaned and felt his face heat up, not exactly sure if he should hint it to her or just be blunt. He decided to do the latter.

Taking a deep breath, the blonde closed his eyes before answering Katie's question, "Back in Minnesota, James and I dated for a couple of months," he waited for Katie's shocked gasp to come . . . but it never did.

". . . Why aren't you surprised?" Kendall got scared when Katie started to giggle uncontrollably, her on the brink of rolling around on the floor.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"Y-You thought no o-one knew! It was the most obvious thing in the world!"

"W-What? No it wasn't! Did everyone really know?" As soon as the elevator's doors opened, the green-eyed teen tried to sprint away from his embarrassment, but almost trampled over all the wires and equipment used for Griffin's reality show.

"I'm not really sure, but I know me and mom knew. We would always bet-"

"_**MOM KNEW?"**_

"Will you stop interrupting me? Gawd, so rude, anyway, at first we betted which one of you would admit your feelings and I was right; I knew James was-"

"KATIE, JUST DELETE THE FOOTAGE!" Kendall screamed, not wanting to hear anymore.

"Ugh, fine, just give me a few minutes." The preteen girl rolled her eyes and started to walk towards the equipment until she remembered, "You still haven't told me what the tattoo says."

"Shit, I guess I'll just cut to the chase. One night when I was hanging out with James at his house, we found his mom's secret stash of beer and drank most of it. We were so drunk that I still can't remember most of that night. They only thing I remember is, somehow, James and I both got tattoos, tramp stamps really, on both our butts. Mine said James' and his said Kendall's." Once again, Katie was laughing hysterically, only this time, she really was on the floor, tears leaving her eyes. Kendall just stood next to her, a pout on his face and his arms crossed.

After a few minutes, Kendall was starting to get pissed and wanted to leave the nasty-smelling room as soon as possible, so he tried to stop his sister's laughing, "Okay Katie, I get it, it's freaking hilarious so can you please delete the footage before it's too late!" Finally, Katie got herself off the floor and was working on finding the video and deleting it.

Kendall started to get worried when Katie didn't seem to find anything. He didn't doubt her and her odd but useful skills; he just hoped nothing had happened were it was too late.

Unfortunately, once he heard her sigh in defeat, he knew his fears were true. "I'm sorry big brother; I can't seem to find the footage. We must have been too late." Kendall had to bite his lip so the pathetic whimper that was threating to leave his mouth wouldn't, but he couldn't stop the tears that were falling. _What am I going to do? Gustavo's going to kill me. Mom's going to kill me. James is going to flip shit. Oh fuck, what's gonna happen with the band?_

Katie saw her brother's tears and felt guilty; maybe if she would have just did what she had to do, the footage would be gone. She ran up to Kendall and hugged his middle, trying to make him feel better.

"It's going to be okay, maybe if we talk to Griffin-"

"Griffin isn't going to do shit! All he cares about is the damn ratings and how much money he'll make! He doesn't care if this ruins my life!"

"Kendall, I am so sorry." Kendall let out a shaky sigh, calming his nerves so he could try to reassure Katie. "Don't worry sis, this isn't your fault, its Griffin's. He's the one who hired the camera crew, director and wanted this dumb show."

"But, if I wasn't talking so much, I could have had a chance to delete it."

"Yes, key words being _could have_, it could have been too late 15 minutes ago. Don't worry about it; it isn't that big a deal," heaving a sigh, Kendall grabbed Katie's hand and looked down at her, a sad smile on his face, "c'mon, let's go. It smells like crap down here." Just nodding, the duo walked backed into the elevator, ready to face the music once the show came out, even if it was awhile, he was still nervous for it to happen.

* * *

The brother and sister sat down on the obnoxious L-shaped couch in 2J, their faces blank, just like their minds were. On the way up, Kendall debated whether to tell James about the incident or not, and he decided that hearing about the slip-up would be better to hear, not see.

As if she could read his mind, Katie gave Kendall a thumbs up as he walked down the hallway that led to James and his shared bedroom, his nerves at an all-time high.

He knocked a few time at the door before it opened revealing a tensed looking James, his hair in all sorts of directions, clothes disheveled and eyes groggy. The brunette's hazel eyes soon widen when he noticed how bloodshot Kendall's eyes were.

"What's wrong Kendall . . . have you been crying?" All Kendall did was nod, his shoulder's slumped and his head down as he walk towards his bed, still not ready to tell James the truth. All Kendall was scared about was how James was going to react; he never really knew what to expect from him.

"Just come here and sit. I need to tell you something." James, partly scared and confused on what was troubling the sweet blonde to tears, made his way to the open spot next to his ex, wrapping an arm around his skinny shoulders once he was seated.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" The blonde glanced up into James' gorgeous hazel eyes, his heart starting to beat at a mile a minute knowing this may be the last time he ever got to see those eyes so up close again.

". . . Remember when we got those tramp stamps in Minnesota; while we were dating?"

James chuckled at the fond memory, it making James tear up a bit, "Yep, how could I forget? Why do you bring them up now?"

"Well, when I was getting out of the pool earlier today, my swim trunks fell down and . . . the video camera recorded my butt and, yeah. Katie and I tried to delete to footage in time but we were too late. I am so sorry James and if this fucks up your dream, the blame is all me, I promise. You can hate me for the rest of my life, I swear." When a couple of minutes went by, Kendall was going to leave the room but once he felt a teardrops land on top of his face, he had James face cradled in his hands, wiping away the pretty boy's tears.

"Oh James, I am so sorry, If I could of gotten rid of my ass footage, this wouldn't-"

"This h-has nothing to do with that." James managed to choke out through his tears. Kendall cocked an eyebrow as he tried to figure out what the brunette had meant.

"What do you mean it-"

"How could you think I could hate you? I've been in love with you since the first damn day we've met and I always will be. Getting your name on my ass was one of the most reckless but best decisions I've ever made. It's kinda symbolic when you think about it; the tattoo is always going to be there, just like how I'll always be yours."

"You still love me, seriously?" Kendall asked, not expecting that to be James' response in a trillion years but secretly, deep down inside, he was jumping with joy.

"Yep; always have, always will." Before he could stop it, the pretty boy leaned in and brushed his lips softly against the one pair of lips he been dying to feel once again for ages, the simple kiss sending chills down the blonde's spine.

When he opened his eyes, chocolate and gold was all he could really see, with James' forehead being right on his and all.

"Please tell me you still love me. Please tell me you don't regret that tattoo. Please tell me you're still mine . . . _**please."**_

"Yes, of course I'm still yours. I'll never regret that tattoo for as long as I live and like you said, this tattoo symbolizes our love; forever." To seal the deal, Kendall was the one who leaned in and locked his lips with James' soft pink ones; this kiss lasting much longer and being more passionate, both knowing that whatever happened next, they would be okay because they would always have each other . . . forever.


End file.
